


Останься со мной, моя кровь, тебе не нужно убегать

by Ksencha



Series: Переводы Ksencha [4]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Niece Incest, F/F, F/M, Hope is just dragged into that, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, especially if you're a Mikaelson, they most certainly fucked each other, they're thousand years old alright, thousand years and you lose your morals quickly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Название происходит из названия песни "Моя Кровь" группы Twenty One Pilots.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Hope Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Mikaelson Family, Hope Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Esther, Hope Mikaelson/Finn Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Mikael, Hope Mikaelson/Mikaelson Family, Hope Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Переводы Ksencha [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877575
Kudos: 4





	1. Моя кровь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stay with me, my blood, you don't need to run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172997) by [daisy (Lea12)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/daisy). 



_Майклсоны всегда любили по-своему._

_Всегда и навечно их любовь извращена и одинока._

_Всегда и навечно является символом их любви._

________________________________________

_Эстер любила Далию, Далия — Эстер, такую отчаянную, жестокую и одинокую, как обе сестры._

_Майкл любил Эстер, Эстер — Майкла. Таким сильным и властным, заботливым и безжалостным, как сами влюбленные._

_Эстер любит своих детей больше всего на свете, потому что семья — это сила, семья — это любовь; а семья, любовь и сила — это все, чего хочет и в чем нуждается Эстер._

_Ее дети, они растут вместе, обещание матери всегда и навечно врезалось в их кости._

_Майклсоны всегда были так близки, как только может быть семья, как могут быть близки братья и сестры._

_Они выросли в любви, в отношениях и в одиночестве._

________________________________________

_Они превращаются в бессмертных.  
Они бессмертны, и кровь — это то, что связывает их вместе.   
Кровь, плоть и кости. Семья. _

_Семья — это любовь. Любовь — это семья.  
О, как же они узнают значение этого неверным путем. _

_Быть бессмертным невероятно одиноко._

_Перед тобой столетия, ты не двигаешься, не стареешь, а только стоишь, пока проходят десятки столетий._

_Твоя семья — это единственное, что постоянно и никогда не уходит._

_Есть мужчины и женщины, которым ты отдаешь свою любовь, внимание и тело, но они никогда не остаются._

_Никто не предлагает тебе такую близость, как твоя семья, твои братья и сестры._

_Никто не может предложить тебе то, что может только Майклсоны._

________________________________________

_Майклсоны любят извращенно и одиноко._

_Кто может пережить любовь к Майклсону, кроме Майклсона?_

_Только Майклсон способен любить другого Майклсона и выжить._

_Столетия и века позади тебя._

_И ты забываешь, что такое нормальное и что такое правильное._

_Семья — это то, что делает единой частью, которое заставляет чувствовать только тогда, когда вы друг с другом._

_Всё меняются, все умирают, и все могут умереть, все могут уйти. Все так и сделают._

_Но семья — это всегда и навсегда._

_Плоть, кровь и кости._

_Бессмертие, одиночество, любовь и кровь — вот что их объединяет, вот что делает их близкими, правильными и чувствующими._

_Всегда и навсегда — это обещание, которое есть только у Майклсонов, и только Майклсоны могут его сдержать._

_Ибо только другой Майклсон может любить другого Майклсона, только они могут сказать, что их любовь навсегда и навечно._


	2. Моя кровь

_Дедушка Майкл — прикосновение Майкла не то, что ожидается, это, не то, что она ожидает.  
Можно подумать, что он будет агрессивным, нетерпеливым, отстраненным, холодным, грубым и жестким, когда смотрит на него. Но нет, его прикосновения…  
Его прикосновения сильны, что скрывают тепло, заботу и опыт.  
Его прикосновения скрывают различные чувства, когда трахает ее, он сначала использует свои пальцы, заставляя кончить первой, а затем входит в нее своим большим и полным; заполняя ее, и его прикосновения больше не скрывают многообразие чувств. _

_Прикосновение дяди Финна тоже не то, что можно было бы ожидать. Она думает, что прикосновения Финна будут доминирующими, сдержанными, и он сделает это как можно быстрее. Он слишком занятый моралью и эгоистичный, но это не так.  
Его прикосновение удивляет ее больше всего. Он нежный любовник, но все еще суровый в своих прикосновениях, сдержанный, но когда он, наконец дотрагивается, он идеально попадает в нужные места.  
По его прикосновениям видно, что он был с женщинами, возможно, не так много, но он научился тому, как заставить женские тела чувствовать себя хорошо. Он заставляет ее кончать так много раз, прежде чем, наконец, делает это.  
Финн доминирует, но позволяет ей также контролировать себя, и это может показаться эгоистичным, его прикосновение, но она находит его на самом деле бескорыстным. _

_Прикосновение дяди Элайджи тоже сильное и твердое, несмотря на то, что он хочет, чтобы оно было нежным.  
Он трахает ее долго, жестко и грубо, его прикосновения пытаются казаться нежными; и он пытается сделать это осторожно, но он грубый и не совсем нежный. _

_Прикосновение дяди Кола — это весело. Прикосновение Кола игривое, дразнящее, окутанное смехом и весельем, просто весело в целом. Его молодость очевидна. Не потому, что не знает, как удовлетворить ее, а то, как он это делает с бесчисленными женщинами, прежде чем становится ясно. Нет, это очевидно из того, как его прикосновение весело и игриво, как должна чувствовать себя молодость._

_Прикосновение бабушки Эстер — это то же самое, что и прикосновение женщины.  
Прикосновение Эстер — это знание, зрелое да, но также понимание и контроль. _

_Прикосновение тети Фрейи — это прикосновение другой ведьмы. Прикосновения Фрейи — волшебное, мощное и сильное._

_Прикосновение тети Беккс — это девичье прикосновение, прикосновение заботы и скрытого знания о своем теле, которое есть только у девочек. Прикосновение Ребекки было осторожным, легким и долгим, щекотливым и полным смеха после этого._

_Прикосновение папы — Клауса является сильным, защитным, заботливым, собственническим, уязвимым и таким невероятно защитным.  
Он заботится о ней, прикасается к ней, только для того, чтобы прикоснуться, почувствовать ее и его прикосновения после расставания длятся часами._


End file.
